A New Life
by waterbendergrl
Summary: Miroku and Sango have their first child and learn what it's like to be parents.


A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters of the second generation.

Sango sat on the tarp, holding her newborn daughter. She looked down at her with loving eyes smiling happily.

"Ye may come in." Kaede said to the new father.

"Thank you, Kaede." he said as he walked in, looking at his wife and daughter. "How are you feeling Sango?" he asked kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine," she remarked smiling at him. "You want to hold your daughter?"

"I would love to," he chimed scooping her up in his arms.

"Now Miroku, be careful," Sango warned motherly. "Have you ever held a baby before?"

"I've seen how people hold babies," he said guiltily.

"No, Miroku," she corrected. "You're holding her all wrong." She began to sit up as she tried to fix his position.

"Sango, relax," he said. "I got her."

"No, Miroku." She said trying to fix it.

Kaede peaked in and smiled as she murmured to herself "They're already acting like parents."

"Miroku, you need to support her head," Sango said moving his arm behind the baby's head.

"Sango," Miroku said looking at her.

"Yeah Miroku," she remarked looking at him.

"What are we going to name her?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"I'm not sure." Sango answered, biting her lip.

"Why don't ye name her Sakura, because of all the sakura flowers now-a-days." Kaede said coming in.

"Sakura." Miroku pondered.

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "Sakura is a beautiful name."

"Then our first child's name is Sakura." Miroku confirmed smiling at her. "Hello Sakura. I'm your daddy, and this is your mommy."

"We're your parents." Sango smiled. "And we'll always protect you."

"Yeah, no matter what." Miroku promised.

"Miroku?" Sango asked. "Can we go home now? I want to show Sakura her home."

"Yes." Miroku answered. "We can go home." Miroku cradled his baby daughter in one arm and helped Sango up with the other.

"Miroku, be careful." Sango remarked. "You might drop her."

"Don't worry," Miroku stated. "I've got her. My little cherry blossom."

"Alright." Sango said watching him, just to be sure. They walked out of the hut where Kilala was waiting patiently. She looked up at Sango and looked at the bundle in Miroku's arms confused. 

Miroku bent down and showed Sakura to Kilala saying "This is Sakura. She's our daughter." Kilala looked at her and licked her happily. Sakura stirred a little but seconds later was back to normal. Kilala stared from the baby back to Miroku confused.

"Come on Kilala." Miroku said. "Transform." Kilala transformed and bent down, so they could climb on. Sango put a leg over her as Miroku got on behind her. He handed Sakura to her Sango (A/C: hmmm, don't there names seem SIMILAR). Sango wrapped her arms around her daughter cradling her as Miroku held on to her with his staff. Kilala took off as they headed back home.

Meanwhile in the Slayers Village…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Where could they be?"

"Their trail stops right outside their hut." He answered. "Then Kilala's appears."

"Well I want to show them." Kagome said looking down at a bundle. (A/C: hmmmm, I wonder what that could be?)

"Wait a sec!" He exclaimed. "I think I smell um! They're coming from that direction!"

"Oh let's surprise them!" Kagome said dragging Inuyasha behind a house.

Sango and Miroku landed right inside the Slayers Village looking around.

"Hey Sakura." Sango whispered. "This is your home."

They began to walk around when all of a sudden Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!" Sango and Miroku looked at them confused.

"What are guys talking about?" Sango asked. "And can you keep it down." She tilted Sakura forward showing Kagome and Inuyasha their baby daughter.

"Well we have a surprise to." Kagome confessed showing her bundle. "His name is Takaru. He's got his mom's hair and black versions of his dad's ears."

"Oh, maybe when they get older they can play together!" Sango said.

"Eh, well we're actually moving so we probably won't see you guys a lot." Kagome confessed.

"Well where are you guys moving?" Sango asked intrigued.

"To where I grew up." Inuyasha butted in. "I think it's time I taught some villagers a lesson." He added cracking his knuckles. "Let's see them call me half breed _now_."

"Inuyasha, don't hurt them too bad." Kagome said. "There just humans."

"Yeah but those humans called me half breed." He growled as the little baby squirmed in Kagome's arms. "Oh, sorry Takaru. I didn't mean to offend you." He said looking at him as he rubbed his head.

"Uh, Inuyasha." Sango said. "You do know it's just a baby. It can't understand what you say."

"Yeah, well he ain't no human baby." Inuyasha said in his slang talk. "He's part demon. Took after my demon half he did." He patted him on the head as he began to walk off. "Come on Kagome. It was nice seein' you two." He called to Miroku and Sango.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. "Nice seeing you guys too."

"Shh!" Miroku whispered. "You'll wake up Sakura."

"Well speaking of Sakura…" Sango said. "Why don't we show her around her home." Sango gave her daughter the tour of the demon slayers village, showing her all of the huts, even some with weapons. After she showed her every place she became very tired and figured it was time for dinner. She brought her in and laid her down in a small wooden crib her and Miroku had made together. She looked at her daughter lying down in the crib when she realized that this was her _daughter_. Well her and Miroku's daughter, but still, she had a _daughter_. A little girl who would call her mom and Miroku dad. A little girl to look up to her. A little girl to play dolls with. Suddenly, her stomach growled and she remembered she needed to eat.

She stood up as she walked out of the room off to where the dining room was. As she came close to it the smell of fish and spices filled her nostrils. She walked closer as the smell got stronger by each second. When she finally opened the door she saw Miroku setting a small wooden table with tons of food on it.

"Miroku, you did all of this." She said in utter amazement.

"To celebrate the birth of our first daughter." He said smiling. "To celebrate the birth of our first child."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." She said surprised.

"Well I do." Miroku said laughing a bit. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Alright." She said giggling. She began to sit down as she felt a little unbalanced. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders as it helped ease her down. She looked to the side and up to see Miroku smiling kindly. "Thanks Miroku." She said.

"You're welcome." He answered back bowing. They each ate the delicious meal enjoying every bite of it. After dinner, they got into their nightgowns and went to sleep.


End file.
